It has been generally known in resin molding or the like that a molded workpiece is removed from a mold in a molding machine and then end materials, burr, etc. are removed from this workpiece by a processing tool, thereby obtaining a product. It has been hitherto general that a worker removes a workpiece from a mold in a molding machine and manually executes deburring, etc. on the workpiece, or a workpiece is set on a mold tool after the temperature of the workpiece decreases down to the normal temperature and the dimensional variation thereof settles, and then end materials, burr, etc. are removed by a cutting device having an ultrasonic cutter secured to a multi-joint robot (for example, see Patent Document 1) or the like.